Many attributes contribute to the appearance of hair considered to be attractive. For instance, hair with a full and thick appearance is very desirable. In contrast, hair with a thin appearance is not as attractive, and can even lead to a perception that the thin-haired individual is older than their chronological age. Additionally, the appearance of gray hair can also lead to the perception that an individual is older than their chronological age. Furthermore, thin hair and gray hair can be more difficult to style, and typically cannot be styled into as many hairstyles, leaving the individual frustrated and with an unkempt appearance. Because of the foregoing problems associated with thin hair and graying hair, many individuals expend great effort and time on grooming, yet still do not attain their desired hairstyle and appearance. This can lead to frustration and/or lack of confidence in his or her appearance. These problems can be experienced by both female and male consumers and at a variety of ages.
The flavone Apigenin, which is known to have antioxidant and anti-inflammatory properties, has been proposed to stimulate hair growth through various biological pathways to increase the fullness and/or thickness of hair appearance and reduce the appearance of gray hair. However, apigenin possesses poor solubility in many solvent systems and thus it is difficult to prepare compositions with efficacious quantities of solubilized apigenin. In view thereof, there is a need to provide consumers with a hair care composition that includes enhanced concentrations of apigenin.